


Warm and Fuzzies

by 13ERROR13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Hospitals, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Memory Loss, Sad Jean Kirstein, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ERROR13/pseuds/13ERROR13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those words made him drop his books and bolt to his car, nearly jamming his foot in the door as he closed it.</p>
<p>"Marco's in the hospital! He got hit by a car!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Fuzzies

Jean dropped his school books and folder as he ran, gripping his phone tightly. He ran to his car, everyone watching him with raised eyebrows. He pulled the door open and jumped inside, slamming the car door behind him. He drove to the hospital, slamming his foot on the break several times when he saw he was going 80 rather than 50 km. His heart was pounding, his eyes stung. Marco. Why Marco? Why couldn't it be asshole Eren? Jean took that back, Eren was the one who called and told him, so he's not quite a full asshole. Three quarters asshole. 

Jean parked, albeit crookedly, and threw himself out of his car, racing inside. 

He saw Eren standing there, already waiting, hair a mess from where he'd clearly been tugging at it and his heterochromic eyes full of worry. He grabbed Jean's hand tightly and ran to Marco's room, quickly filling Jean in on the details. All Jean heard was "...car...head...memory." What about memory? Did Marco hit his head? Did the car hit his head?? 

Eren opened the door quickly and walked inside. Jean saw that everyone was crowding around the bed. Petra, Armin, even Levi was here, and so was Erwin, a friend of Levi's who he'd met a few times. Petra turned to Jean, her eyes red and glassy from crying. She was holding Marco's hand, which had a tube taped to the back of it. 

Jean was surprised at how he managed to move, taking slow, shakey steps towards Marco. Armin got out of his seat, letting Jean sit in it. Jean dropped into the seat, taking Marco's hand in his own trembling one. His eyes were trained on Marco's face. A part of Marco's hair was shaved, a large cut with several stitches showing, the whole area red. He was pale, so pale, he nearly matched Jean's white ass. His eyes were closed, a mask covering his nose and mouth, which was slightly parted, his soft breaths fogging up the plastic before fading away, only to be replaced by more fog. 

Jean held Marco's hand up to his cheek, nuzzling his limp hand, letting the tears flow. He sobbed, kind of grossly too, but he didn't care, and neither did the others. His boyfriend just got hit by a car, they let him cry. Armin gently rubbed his back, a frown on his face. Eren sighed, watching Jean cry with a sad expression, taking Levi's hand and squeezing it slightly. Petra sobbed but wiped her eyes, Erwin softly rubbing her back and handing her a handkerchief with a soft smile. Jean cried and cried, his voice nearly gone.

~ ~

Jean didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did, his head resting on Marco's bed. Someone placed a blanket over him; he guessed Eren, Armin or Petra. Probably Petra. 

He felt someone thread their fingers through his hair, making him hum, more groan, and turn his head to see who it was. 

Marco. 

He was slightly prepped up, his face tired, but a soft smile on his face. Jean sat up, making Marco flinch slightly, pulling his hand away. 

"I-I'm sorry." 

"Marco! Y-you're awake! A-and you're alive! Oh my god you're alright." He hugged Marco, nuzzling his neck, smiling widely. 

"I-I'm sorry, uhm...who are you?" 

Jean blinked and pulled back, looking at Marco with wide eyes. "H-huh...?" 

"I-I'm really sorry, I saw you asleep here and I assumed that you're a friend or something. You looked like you need some sleep too." Jean just stared at Marco, tears filling his eyes, making them burn. 

"Don't cry! I'm sorry, I really am." Marco took his hand, a frown on his face. He actually didn't remember. Jean took his hand from Marco and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, sniffling, trying to get his shit together. 

"...n-no, it's ok...guess I can't make you remember." Marco still had a frown on his tired face. Jean let his hands drop from his face and he smiled, sadly, at Marco. "It's ok, really. Uhm...well, I'm Jean." 

"I assume you know me, you were shouting my name after all." Marco smiled, pulling a soft smile from Jean. 

"I'm...I'm gonna go make a call, 'kay?" Marco nodded, smiling. Jean went to lean in to kiss Marco but stood up instead, making his back groan and crack in several places. Damn sleeping in a chair, fuck that. "Go back to sleep Marco. You are the one who need it." Marco nodded again and shifted so he was laying on his back, a hand over his waist, resting on his stomach. 

Jean walked out and softly closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall for a bit until he couldn't stop the tears. He cried out loudly, sliding down the nearest wall. His voice broke as he sobbed, calling Eren with shaky hands. Jean held the phone up to his ear, wiping his nose with his sleeve, hiccupping. 

"Jean? How's Marco? Is he-" 

"He doesn't remember me!" Jean cried loudly into the phone, his voice breaking again. 

"W-what!? Fuck, I'm coming over right now, just...just stay there." Eren hung up, probably swearing loudly as he raced to the hospital.  Jean curled up, bringing his knees to his chest, hiding his face in his arms, continuing to cry. 

Soon, much faster than he thought, Jean heard loud and fast footsteps followed by swearing and then "sorry!"'s. Jean felt someone tug on his arm, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon, up you get horseface." Eren helped Jean walk back to Marco's room, opening the door with his foot (how the hell did he get his leg up that high in jeans) and walking inside dropping Jean in the chair. 

Marco's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "J-Jean?" 

"Horseface'll be ok." 

Jean just sniffled, wiping his snotty nose again with his sleeve, head hung. "Eren? What are you-" 

"You remember him!?" 

Jean's head snapped up, butting in before Marco could finish. 

"...Jean, Marco and I have been friends since Kinder, you two only met in high school. That probably explains it."

"I don't care! He remembers you! You-you...you asshole whore!" 

Eren just sighed, "Jean, c'mon, calm down. You're just worked up. Deep breaths." Jean continued to swear at Eren, calling him every swear he knew. Marco took his hand gently. 

"Jean, calm down, please. Deep breaths." Even though he didn't remember him, the care was in his voice. 

Jean took a shaky breath and slowly calmed down, making Marco smile and hand him a tissue box. 

"Here, clean yourself up." He took some tissues and blew his nose, mumbling a "thank you". 

"Ok, now that that drama is over, how you doin’ Marco?" 

"I'm ok, I got a slight headache, but those painkillers really work well." Eren smiled. "That's good, we worried so much about you yesterday." 

"What happened?" 

"You got hit by a car. The driver freaked out and called the ambulance straight away. He felt so bad." 

"Well, I hope he's ok too." 

"Marco, you got hit by a car and you worry about the driver who hit you?" Marco chuckled slightly. 

"Heh, yeah." Eren shook his head. "You never change, even when hit by a car." 

The three continued to talk. Whenever Jean brought up a scenario from either their dates or something they did together, there was a blank look on Marco's face, then Jean remembered. Marco was sweet about it though, not embarrassing him or calling him out like "hey, I got hit by a car, I don't remember, asshole", not like how Jean would act if he were in Marco's situation. 

When it started to get late, Eren pulled Jean aside. "Hey, you should like, show Marco all those selfies you two take together. I know you have like four albums dedicated to them." Jean went to snap at Eren but blinked, that was actually a good idea. Jean smiled a bit. 

"Yeah, good idea Eren. Thanks, really...all this really means a lot to me." Eren smiled. "No problem. I know that you'd do the same if Levi was in hospital." Eren was right; Jean would absolutely help him if Levi was in Marco's position. Friends do that, they help each other. No matter how many times they call each other asshole or horseface. 

Eren smiled and said goodbye to Marco and Jean before walking out, closing the door behind him. Jean thought about the idea and looked over at Marco, ready to tell him about Eren's idea. 

Marco was on his back, head turned to the side, eyes closed. Jean smiled slightly at the steady, almost mesmerising rise and fall of Marco's chest as he breathed. Jean tucked Marco in carefully before leaving, feeling slightly better. 

He should buy some weird vibrating dog dick dildo for Eren as a thank you. Lord knows he would use it some way. 

~ ~

Jean went to the hospital the next day, his phone in his hand. He went through the albums on his phone full of selfies of Marco, himself and the two together, as well as others. 

He did cry, quite a bit, but it was a good cry. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside remembering the good times he and Marco had together in the last four years that they've been together. 

He knocked on Marco's door, heading a "come in!" from the other side. He walked inside, a soft smile on his face when he saw Marco looking at the door, a smile on his own face. "Ok, uh...I have a thing to help you remember me. You were obsessed with selfies." Jean sat down in the chair next to Marco's bed, holding his phone out to the other. 

Marco took the phone, which was already set on a photo of Jean with Marco's head resting on his shoulder. He smiled then his eyes widened. "A hundred and fifty-seven photos!?" 

"Heh, told you that you were obsessed. And that's only album one." Marco gaped at Jean, who only chuckled and scratched at the back of his neck. No one could ever get between Marco and a selfie, especially on Jean's phone. 

Marco slid his thumb across the screen, looking at another photo. He slumped in his bed, smiling, scanning the photo before moving onto another. Jean sat patiently, smiling at Marco's expressions. Marco looked through the photos, "aww"ing at some, chuckling at others. It began to get dark after a long while of looking at photos, which, to be honest, didn't feel like a long while to Jean. 

Marco yawned and Jean took his phone back with a smile. "Time for you to sleep, Marco." 

"You're not my mum." Jean laughed, tucking Marco in. "I'm doing this for your mum." Marco chuckled, letting Jean tuck him in. Jean left with a smile, earning a smile back from his boyfriend. 

~ ~

Over the next few weeks, one or two, maybe more, Jean didn't know, nor did he care, he got to see Marco, and that's all he cared about. 

Jean sat with Marco and let him flick through all their selfies. Jean sometimes explained the context of the selfies, especially the ones of the others at the beach, especially the one of Jean drawing a dick on Eren's forehead. 

Every time Jean walked into the room, Marco always had a smile on his face, and Jean swears it keeps getting bigger and bigger each time he visited. 

Jean walked into the room, smiling at Marco, who sat there with a smile on his face. Marco shifted to the side in his bed and patted the spot next to him.  Jean blinked then smiled more, slipping his shoes off and slipping in next to Marco.

The freckled boy slightly laid on him, resting against him. Jean smiled more at that and pulled out his phone, getting onto photos and flicking through them for Marco, explaining each one as he went. Jean flicked through ones of Marco and him kissing, cuddling, nuzzling and many more cute things, earning several "aww"s from Marco.  He got to a few pics that he sent to Marco of his dick and ass. He quickly clicked his phone off, face bright red, earning a laugh from Marco, which only made Jean blush harder. 

As it started to get dark, they continued to flick through photos, yawning and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Marco clicked Jean's phone off. "'s late, c'mon, let's sleep." Jean sat his phone on the bedside table and shifted further under the covers with Marco. The freckled boy smiled at him sleepily. 

"G'night Jean." 

"G'night Marco, lov-...goodnight." Jean closed his eyes, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in Marco's pillow. Marco chuckled softly, closing his eyes.

~ ~

Marco woke up early, early enough that it was still dark outside. He looked at Jean, squinting in the dark, who grumbled and shifted. He leaned over and grabbed Jean's phone. He turned it on, going to Jean's photo's albums. 

He went through the fourth album (fourth album!? Jesus!) and scanned each photo, relaxing, smiling softly. He even looked through the explicit photos, from both Marco and Jean. 

Jean, god you huge nerd. 

It hit him, hard. 

Jean! 

"Jean!" Marco shook the boy, earning a very unmanly squeal and flailing, a hand smacking his arm weakly. Jean rolled onto his side, groaning. 

"Wha?" 

"Jean! Oh my god I love you, I love you I love you I love you!" 

"Marco wha-Marco!?" Jean turned on the light, staring at his boyfriend, eyes wide. Marco was smiling widely, that familiar spark in his eyes. Tears filled Jean's eyes, he sniffed and hiccupped. Marco hugged Jean tightly, laughing. 

"I love you so much!" 

"I-I love you too Marcooooo!" Jean wailed, hugging back, burying his face in the crook of Marco's neck. Marco nuzzled Jean's hair, laughing, probably waking up the other poor people in the other rooms around them. 

Jean kissed Marco deeply, placing his hands on Marco's shoulders. Marco kissed back, deepening it, taking Jean's hands and twining their fingers together. 

Marco pulled away after a bit, but Jean chased him, kissing him again. Marco chuckled and gently pushed Jean away. 

"Jean, Jean, we still need to breathe, ok?" Jean nodded but leaned in to kiss him again, making Marco laugh and kiss his face. Jean was smiling uncontrollably, tears flowing, his tummy filled with warm and fuzzies, which he was sure Marco had too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought and it started off really sad but then I made it have a happy ending :3
> 
> Also, Kinder is like Year 1 for Muricans


End file.
